worldbeybladefandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Hiwatari
Introduction Kai Hiwatari (火渡カイ, Hiwatari Kai) is a fictional character from the Beyblade manga and anime series. His Japanese name, taken from the V-Force Manga, is read as Kei Kaido. He is the captain of the Team BBA (Bladebreakers in the dub) throughout most of the anime series and the keeper of the phoenix bit-beast Dranzer, or in the original Japanese version, Suzaku, the phoenix god of the South in Chinese/Japanese legend. Kai is voiced by David Reale in the English dub and by Urara Takano in the original. Biography Personality and relationships Although rather introverted, Kai is far more expressive when he beyblades, depicting the great importance that blading holds over his life. Even as the captain of the Bladebreakers, he always kept a certain distance from his teammates. According to Emily, Kai was afraid to get to know them as he might start to like them which, eventually, happens. He appeared to not know the meaning of friendship after being alone and friendless most of his life, only caring for his abusive grandfather who continuously used him. While Kai was stuck in the ice at Baikal Lake and his teammates, who he had betrayed and insulted, desperately tried to save him, he was appalled to realize that they liked him and never stopped being his friends, finally shattering the "invisible wall" he created. As the series progresses, he matures and becomes more open with his team-mates and grows more comfortable around them. In the end, despite his differences with many of his peers in the Beyblade community, Kai sacrifices a great deal to free the world of the influence of Boris Balkov and his BEGA company. Kai also seems to be caring about his team mates, since he has saved them many times. He saved Max Tate from being smashed under a metre thick glass panel in beyblade season 1, he brought Driger back to Ray during a fight with Dunga, he saved Tyson, Hilary, Ray and Kenny from the Psykicks' headquarters in V force, he saved Hilary several times on the island in V force, and risked his life to destroy BEGA league, even though it didn't come out the way he thought it would be. His most distinguished trait is his sense of pride and fairness. Although a tough guy, he is shown giving a cat milk, bringing food for a family of cats and in the first ending for the third season, feeding a dog. Relationships Kai interacts with many characters to varying degrees, most of which he treats with a cool disregard. There are a few exceptions: *Tyson Granger (Takao Kinomiya): Kai's main rival throughout the series; Tyson was the boy who snatched Kai's title of world champion away from him. Though Kai can be initially strongly annoyed by Tyson, he later accepts him as his closest friend, though this does not diminish the rivalry between them in any way when they face one another across the bey dish. In the third season Kai's rivalry almost becomes something of an obsession with Tyson. Their bond might be considered supernatural, as seen when they fight during Beyblade G-Revolution, they can actually read each others thoughts. *Ray Kon (Rei Kon): Closest to Kai in age and mentality on Team BBA. Kai states early on – when Ray lost Driger in the Chinese arc – that he had higher expectations of Ray. As the series develops (especially in 2002/V-Force), Kai and Ray appear to form a tentative friendship. *Max Tate (Max Mizuhara): Though Kai initially barely interacts with Max, as the series progresses (more so after the battle on Lake Baikal) Kai reveals that he has a deep respect for and faith in Max's defensive style. In Beyblade G-Revolution, Kai is the first to come to Max's defense when the crowd boos the blond due to propaganda spread by Barthez. *Hilary Tachibana (Hiromi Tachibana): Hilary is the only female character that Kai has any significant interaction with, though this mainly occurs in the second season. It is said that in the second season and throughout the third season, she has a crush on him. Kai doesn't have a crush on her. He gets very annoyed with her. Though later in the series he softens up to her, and she is also able to convince him to rejoin the team after he plans on leaving in the second season. Hilary seems to have a crush on Tyson as well, as she's always looking for the both of them. Neither potential crush is finalized at the end, leaving them both open to speculation. *Tala Ivanov: When they first encountered one another in the Russian arc of the first season, Kai and Tala disliked each other intensely. It is only in the third season that Kai begins to warm to him a little more, though until Tala's fall at the hands of Garland, Kai claims that Tala is his friend. However, after both suffer painfully at the hands of BEGA, they develop a sense of understanding that many see to be a form of friendship. *Brooklyn: Kai's other great rival. After losing horribly to Brooklyn, Kai loses the will to beyblade. However, upon regaining it, Kai's spirit burns with the desire to beat him at any cost yet encouraged by his new Dranzer Metal Spiral, he challenges Brooklyn and defeats him. Brooklyn and Kai share a distinct rivalry near the end of G-Revolution. Brooklyn acts a lot like Kai used to in the beginning of season one and their rivalry could be compared to Tyson and Kai as it was in the beginning of season one with Kai being the 'Tyson' of the relationship. This is most likely a plot device to show that Kai's greatest enemy is himself. *Garland: Garland and Kai shares some conversations in G revolution when Kai enters the BEGA League. Garland shows that he's interested in Kai's skills, they've been seen smiling at each other at practice in the BEGA stadium Attacks Dranzer, who controls and lives in the blue spinning top of Kai, utilizes these different assaults: Dranzer Spiral--Fire Arrow, Spiral Survivor Dranzer Flame--Flame Saber Dranzer Volcano--Volcano Emission Dranzer Volcano 2--Volcano Excellent Emission {also known as Great Volcano Emission} Dranzer Gigs--Blazing Gig, Blazing Gig Tempest Dranzer Gigs Turbo--Flame Gigs Turbo, Blazing Gig Tempest, Blazing Gig Reverse Attack Dranzer Metal Spiral--Spiral Fireball Retrieved from "http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Dranzer" Category:Characters Category:Bladebreakers Category:Team leaders Category:Former villains